Young Justice meet Redwing
by 1noel11
Summary: if you have a better title idea, let me know. An Avengers protige is capture and sent to the young justice world. rated t to be safe
1. intro

**Disclaimr. I onlyown Red Wing I donot own any other characters**

Sup people. My Name is Jasmine Nightshade and I am an Avenger. Or was till a few months ago, when I wnet on a solo mission and got captured by Weapon X. They traded me off for tech, and now im in another world. This is my Story.


	2. episode 1

"Come on guys Project K.R. is his way." Robin yelled running down the hall. Kidflash running ahead of him, Aqualad keeping up with Robin. Robin hacked the door open and the closed it.

"Oh Big K little R, it's the periodic symbol for Kryptonite." Kid Flash said. The three sidekicks looked up at the glass tube holding a tall muscled boy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kidflash asked seeing the boy had a red S on the front of his shirt.

"Superman's Clone." Robin said.

"And what of the girl?" Aqualad asked.

Robin hacked "Her name is Redwing, Whoa. Shes a hero from another dimension. They pulled her through when our worlds aligned. Not much else is said about her, just her age and powers." Robin said.

"Set them free." Aqualad said, Robin did so. The three watched as Superboy flew at Aqualad. Robin and Kidflash pulled him off. Superboy knocked them away with ease, then was knocked back as three red something's that exploded on impact. Robin and Aqualad looked up to see Redwing hovering over the control panel

"Hey Bub. Pick on someone who can fight back." She taunted before Superboy jumped at her. She grabbed his arm and threw him with a yawn. Aqualad tackled Superboy after Robin had been knocked out. Superboy crashed him into the ceiling and looked around for Redwing.

Redwing watched from the air vent, she moved through them with ease. She listened as the three sidekicks talked to Superboy. She silently took off the air vent cover; Superboy glanced up in her direction before looking at the door. Redwing flew up to the ceiling, disguised by the shadows. She let out a growl seeing what the scientists were doing to the sidekicks. She kicked off the ceiling and swooped down taking out the lead scientist, with a kick to the head, before anyone recognized her being there. Guardian ran at her to throw a punch, but ran into her fist and she flipped him. She smiled at Superboy and flew to Robin and pulled the cuffs off. She set him down and went to do the same to Kidflash. She followed the three sidekicks and Superboy. She grabbed Kidflash and flew up the elevator shaft; she set him down near Robin before diving after Superboy who started to fall.

"This will have to be our exit" Robin said and everyone got out as the elevator went down. They exited out onto sub level 15 and ran through the halls. Superboy yelling out directions every now and then till they reached a dead end.

"What the heck man?" Kidflash yelled.

"This is perfect." Robin and Redwing said together.

"You talk?" Kidflash said as she disappeared into the vent. Robin followed after her, then Kidflash, Aqualad, and Super boy bringing up the rear. They followed the two birds into the hall.

Kidflash opened a door "Finally I can stretch my legs!" He ran up the stairs, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy running up them, while Redwing flew up the center gap in the spiraling stairs. Superboy stomped on the stairs making lower levels fall. Redwing let out an amused snort when Kidflash ran into a wall. Robin kicked out a side door and the five went through only to be surrounded by genomorphs.

The five fell to their knees. Double X talked telepathically to Superboy. "I choose Freedom." Superboy said as he got to his feet, Redwing hovered by his shoulder.

"You go. I'll deal with Desmond." Guardian said.

"No You won't." Desmonds voice came through the crowd of genomorphs. The crowd parted so the Heroes could see Desmond inject himself with the Blockbuster formula. Guardian ran at him only to be knocked away. Superboy roared and tackled Blockbuster. The two broke a hole in the ceiling. Redwing flew up after them, followed by Robin and Kidflash then Aqualad. The three sidekicks watched as Redwing distracted Blockbuster so Superboy could get a hit in, before reversing the order. Superboy and Redwing were knocked back, Superboy crashing into Aqualad. Redwing crashing into the ground hard enough to leave a small crater, she was back on her feet in seconds

"We got a game plan? Or we just going to hit him? 'Cause I'm fine with hitting him." Redwing asked.

"I second that" Superboy said and charged Blockbuster. Redwing glanced at him before flying over to Robin to look over the plan. She smiled. She and Kidflash took over and got blockbuster to chase them while robin filled Supes and Aqualad in on the plan. Kidflash lured blockbuster on to the X and water, Redwing picked him up as Aqualad sent electricity through the water-weakening Blockbuster.

"Boom!" Robin yelled causing his birdarangs to blow up. The building came down on them.

Superboy pushed the rubble off them and looked at the crushed blockbuster. Robin helped Redwing up who nodded thanks.

"See what I'd tell you I show you the moon," Kidflash said and everyone looked up at the huge full moon "and Superman. Do I keep my promises or what!" The speedster said happily. Superman landed in front of them followed by the rest of the league. Superboy stepped forward; Superman eyed him and Redwing warily. Superboy fixed the front of his suit so the S was showing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman growled.

"I am Superboy a clone of the Superman." Superboy said. Everyone looked at Redwing who was next to Superboy.

"You are?" Batman asked.

"Redwing sir." She gave a quick salute "A hero brought here by Cadmus." Batman studied her and the way she stood before nodding. The lanterns and the Hawks and a few other Heros took Blockbuster away.

"You will not be doing this again." Batman said addressing the sidekicks.

"I'm sorry but we will." Aqualad said.

"Aqualad stand down." Aquaman said.

"Apologies my King but I will not." Aqualad said, "We did good work here." The league went to discuss what to do about Superboy and Redwing.

"Batman, she has mental barriers up. I cannot read her mind unless she allows me." Martian Manhunter said. Batman nodded and glanced at her. "We will need to talk to her."

"Sorry about earlier Supes. We cool?" Redwing put her fist up. Superboy fist bumped her "We're cool, just don't do it again."

"Wouldn't think of it" She said with a small laugh causing the others to chuckle.

"Hey what happened to your wings?" Kidflash asked.

"They retract" She replied making the metallic wings come out again. They lined her arms before they retracted.

"When you grabbed us in the elevator, they weren't on your arms." Aqualad inquired.

"They come off, attach at my shoulders" Redwing said. She bit back a growl as Superman walked towards them.

"We'll figure something out for you two, I mean the league will." Superman said and flew off. Superboy smirked seeing the motion Redwing made with her hand behind her back. Batman saw it too and inwardly smiled.


	3. healing, secrets and a new team member

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Redwing.**

The leaguers that were still there took everyone back to the Hall of Justice where they zeta beamed to Mt Justice. There, the young Heros were patched up. Wonder Woman took Redwing to another room to patch up the gash on her back.

"So Redwing where are you from?" Wonder Woman asked as the teen took off her jacket and shirts. Wonder Woman watched as the wound slowly knitted itself back together. She wrapped the teen's torso.

" Originally, Hells Kitchen New York." She said. Wonder Woman watched as the muscles flinched away from her hands.

"Your wounds are healing quickly." Wonder Woman said.

"Yeah they do that." Redwing said.

"Do these mean anything?" She asked looking at the tattoos that covered her back and arms.

"Not really." Redwing said and sighed.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I miss my mentor." She smiled sadly.

"You done?" She asked

"Yeah I'm done." Wonder Woman said and let Red wing slip back into her shirts and jacket. The two walked out into the main room. Batman watched Redwing walk over to Superboy, the way she walked and held herself suggested military training. Everyone looked as Martian Manhunter came in with someone else.

"Everyone this is Martian Manhunter's niece." Batman said.

Kidflash rushed forward "Hi, I'm Kidflash, that's Robin and Aqualad." Redwing and Superboy hung back.

"Supes, Red comes meet Miss M." Robin said and the two came forward.

" I like your shirt." Miss Martian said. Superboy smiled. Redwing took a step back to avoid getting hit by Kidflash.

A hand was placed on Redwings shoulder. She looked back at Wonder Woman who motioned for her to follow. Redwing did as she was told; she glanced at Martian Manhunter and the Bat.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked her posture shifting to be defensive.

"No but you need to explain something's." Batman said and Redwing slowly nodded.

Wonder Woman picked up on the change in stance "Would you rather I asked the questions?" Redwing nodded. Batman nodded and stepped back so the goddess could talk. Martian Manhunter smiled at Wonder Woman.

"Ok, start with your mentor." Wonder Woman said.

"His name is Hawkeye, he's an archer. The best. Never misses." Redwing said and sat on the floor. Wonder Woman sat next to her and Martian Manhunter sat across from them. "Then his partner Black Widow. A Former soviet assassin, till he showed her the right path. Now they're on a team known as the Avengers. The leader is Captain America. Then there's Iron Man or Tony Stark. Genius billionaire playboy. Then there the Hulk a giant green gamma monster with breath taking anger management issues. Do not make him angry. Last but not least, the Thunder god Thor. His brother is an evil twit." Redwing said giving a brief overview. The three Heros nodded.

"If I may ask why do you have such strong mental barriers?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Because of Thor's brother Loki. He took over my mentor and me. I haven't liked telepaths since" Her violet eyes showed her pain. Manhunter looked at the other two Heros. "I need to say this. Sometimes if I get mad my eyes turn blue, the same shade of blue as when I was a puppet. I don't always have complete control of what I'm doing when that happens. Just hit me really hard in the head or knock me out to get me back to normal." Redwing looked down at the floor.

"Thank you for telling us that Redwing" Wonder Woman said and rubbed the teens back. Redwing slightly flinched at the motion.

"Well we'll have to tell the team, in case it happens on a mission." Batman said and led the way back to the main room.

Redwing followed she gave a sharp whistle getting everyone's attention. "I have something important to tell you. My eyes are naturally purple. Back in my world, I was put under mind control. Sometimes if I get mad my eyes turn blue and I don't have control of what I do. If that happens Just hit me really hard in the head or knock me out to get me back to normal." She looked at the ground.

"Thank you Redwing, for telling us that" Aqualad said.

Redwing looked at them "If were to be a team, we can't have secrets that will jeopardize the mission." She said and everyone nodded.


	4. first mission

Week later…

Robin and Kidflash ran into the mountain and looked around, they saw Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad. "Hey where's Redwing?" Robin asked. Superboy pointed up at the ceiling. Redwing was sitting up in the rafters reading a book. She looked at the two before jumping down and landing in a crouch with ease. She nodded hello, before the computer came to life announcing Red Tornado approaching. Everyone went out to greet him. Red Tornado was confused as to why they met him outside. The answer was simple they were bored. Red Tornado suggested that they tour the Mountain. "Now what?" Kidflash asked.

"we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said.

"That's okay. Me, Superboy, and Redwing live here, we can show you around." Miss Martian said. "Don't look at me." Superboy and Redwing said at the same time. "we won't." Kidflash said as he smiled at the martian. Redwing rolled her eyes and followed everyone around. Miss Martian finished showing them around.

"Why do I smell smoke?" Superboy asked.

"My Cookies!" Miss Martian yelled and flew to the kitchen everyone following. She pulled out a burnt tray of cookies. Kidflash ate them anyway.

"Im Wally." He said.  
"Kaldur." Aqualad said.  
"Jasmine." Redwing said.

" M'gann or Megan" Miss Martian said. ^Don't worry Superboy we'll figure out a name for you.^ Megan thought to Superboy. "Get out of my head." He snapped. ^What this is how everyone on mars communicates.^ she thought. Redwing held her head with one hand and gripped the counter with the other, slowly cracking the counter top.

"M'gann that is an extreame invasion of privacy." Aqualad said.

"Jasmine you ok?" Robin asked.

"Fine" she growled out letting go of the ccounter and glaring at the martian her eyes tinting blue. Redwing left without another word and flew up to the main room rafters. "her eyes were turning blue."Superboy said as he lwft the room. The martian gulped nervously. "now what do we do?" Robin asked. "Oh I know my bioship." Megan said and led the way before popping back into the main room "please." Superboy sighed and followed her. Redwing following them. everyone looked at the red and black egg thing. "thats not a ship." Wally said. Robin glanced at Redwing who was hanging out in the back by the door, he sighed in relief seeing her eyes were violet. Megan smiled as the egg turned into a ship. Redwing looked stunned as did the others. Everyone climbed in, the ship moved away from Redwing. Megan looked confused before trying to reason with the ship.

"Megan its fine. I can fly." Redwing said in a rare show of sincerity. Everyone looked surprised as she returned to her former demenor and flew up and out of the hanger. The bioship following her. Superboy listened in as Redwing talked to her self, taking note of the names he heard. Aqualad watched as his teammate flew ahead and slighlyoff to the right of the ship, then she stopped turning to glare at the martian. Megan sweetly smiled at redwings killing glare. Robin cowered under the force of the glare, even though it wasnt at him. Redwing did a backflip in the air and dove towards the ground, swooping up and flying close to the ground and under the tree line. Superboy watched her manuvere through the trees and was easily hitting speeds as fast as Kidflash.

"Miss Martian what did you do?" Aqualad asked.  
"She was talking to herself, all i did was look at a surface memory and she knew i was there." The martian said.  
"What was it about?" Kidflash asked curiously. "She was standing between two people, she looked happy. They couldn't be more than 27 years old. One was well muscled, dirty blond the other was a red headed woman. they were at a lake or something." She said. "You have no right to read my mind." Redwings voice came from behind them. Everyone jumped and turned to look at her. "That was my Mentor and his partner. We had just finished a mission in Bolivia." She said before looking at the martian "Stay outta of my head, you might not like what you find." she said before taking a seat behind Superboy. Superboy turned to look at her. Redwing had was looking out the window, a pair of sunglasses hid her eyes and a bandana hung loose around her neck. She absentmindedly rubbed the tattoo on her wrist. They flew around Happy Harbor before getting attacked by the Twister.

Redwing was first out of the ship and got close enough to deliver a fatal blow to any human. She flew back cursing "fucking Android." she growled and opted to keep him distracted . The team took him out. Twister tried to knock Redwing out of the sky. She grabbed his head and punted it into the harbor.

"How did you know it was an android?" Robin asked looking up at the taller girl.

"YOu know that if you punch it and it clangs, its metal. and its to dense to have a human in it. Plus it takes alot to break my hand since my bones are metal." She said realigning her fingers, Robin took her hand looked it over.

"Its not broken, just out of place." Robin said and twisted her wrist then pulled her hand straight. Redwing bit her lip so she didnt curse in front of the 12 year old.

"let it out." Robin said.

"Fuckin Hell." she said, her lip slightly bleeding. Robin smiled before running towards the bioship.

"Get back here ya little shit!" Redwing yelled and shot after him. Robin looked down at his prize, it was a metal braclet she wore with a russian enscription on it with an arrow on the end. He cackled and dissapeared into the tree line. He ducked as Redwing flew overhead. He moved silently letting out a squeak of surprise when he was picked up by the collar of his costume. He reluctantly handed over the bracelet. Redwing dropped him and slipped on the bracelet then called him a twit in russian before walking away. Robin cackled "An arrow always finds its target." Redwing flipped him off before taking flight and heading for the mountain.

Robin laughed before going to the bioship. They got back to the mountain, Wally helped Robin look for Redwing. She lighted down from the afters and walked past Robin "Grayson." she said with a pleased smile on her face as she headed down the hall towars her room.  
"Dude, Did she just say your name?" Wally asked. Robin nodded. Wally burst in a fit of giggles. No one saw her for the rest of the afternoon.

Batman walked around 9 that night. The team minus Redwing lined up. "Wheres Redwing?" He asked.

"Here." On cue Redwing walked into the room without a sound and stood next to Aqualad. Batman nodded "You all did well. Redwing I need a word with you." Redwing nodded and followed silently behind the dark knight. "I vote Aqualad for leader." she said before leaving the room.


	5. Time off

Redwing looked around the training room before turning and catching the batterang out of the air. Batman nodded at her reflexes. "Will you let Martian Manhunter look at your memories?" He caught the fear that crossed her face and vanished in seconds.

"Okay." she said. Batman nodded and Martian Manhunter came in. Redwing sat on the floor, taking down the barriers one at a time. She cringed feeling Manhunter's psyche. They finished an hour later and the barriers came back up. Manhunter looked sympathetically at the teen.

Redwing looked at the ground. Manhunter ushered Batman to the other side of the room. "She has been through more pain then most in a life time. Shes fought Gods and won. I see now why she doesn't trust M'gann or me. Bruce she was a genetic experiment for the first eight years of her life." Manhunter said dully aware of Superboy entering the room to comfort his friend. Redwing cried into the clones shoulder. Superboy rubbed her back waiting patiently for her to regain composure. Which she did a few minutes later "thank you." she mumbled and put on a mask of confidence. She walked out with Superboy behind her. Megan looked at them 'Don't ask.' Superboy thought. Redwing quickly disappeared down the hall to her room and shut and locked the door. She slumped down to the floor leaning on the door. She pulled a phone out of her pocket, she didn't question how she held onto all this time. She unlocked and hit the Jarvis app. A no signal message popped up. Jasmine sighed and looked through the pictures. She glanced up at the vent across from her "I know your there Grayson." she said. Robin climbed out of the vent and dropped down to the floor, he nodded at the phone.

"Nothing like that has been invented yet." He said reaching for it.

"Even for Stark it was a prototype." Jasmine said with a hint of pride. she put the phone in her pocket "Can you get a hold of some things for me?"

"Sure. What do you need?" Robin asked and wrote down the list.

Next Morning…

Jasmine waited with the patience of Phil Coulson. She smiled at the memory rembering meeting the Agent or the first time that was the day she became a SHIELD agent. Robin walked in carrying a red and Black book bag, he did a double take seeing Jasmine in a leather Jacket, black jeans and boots and black sunglasses, the red shirt stood out. She smiled "Did ya get it?"

"Yeah. But I want to know why." Robin stated. Redwing shrugged fair enough, she took the bag and motioned for him to follow. She shouldered the bag and grabbed the collar of Robin's shirt and flew up to a large platform 8 feet below the ceiling. She set him down and immediately spread out the bits and pieces of machines. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it and placed it next to her.  
Robin looked over her shoulder "Where did that come from?"

"Its a ruff blueprint of Widow's Stings." Redwing said as she started to put the wrist-mounted stingers together.

"How do you know how to do this?" Robin asked.

"I have a masters in Bioengineering, Biotech, nanotech, and engineering. A bachelor in Chemistry and Gamma radiation. And a PHD in KickAss." Jasmine said "and I'm only 17." She glanced at him and smiled seeing his face. She finished the first one a few hours later. She snapped it into place on her wrist and eyed the guinea pig Robin had brought. She shot it. The guinea pig froze in place and fell over. Robin walked over "Its paralyzed." he observed picking up the rodent.

"Yes!" Jasmine yelled pumping her fist into the air. Robin high fived her before she set to work with the other one. Robin watched as Jasmine quickly assembled the second one and made sure it worked.

Jasmine pushed th extra pieces into the book bag and petted the guinea pig. She shouldered the bag and gabbed Robin and flew them down to the floor "I want to try them out." she said and a sadistic smile crossed her face. Robin shared an identical look. "Kidflash!" they yelled in sync. The speedster rushed in. Redwing hit him square in the chest with one of the stings. Kidflash fell head over heels and rolled a few feet. Redwing cracked up laughing seeing his reaction and face. She held her stomach and took a knee. Robin was on the floor next to her laughing like the Joker. Wally looked at them "Why can't I move!"

Redwing looked at him in between laughs she said "I recreated a widows stings." she gasped for air and looked at Robin who was recovering.

"Not cool." Wally said getting feeling back in his legs.

"I'm surprised I hit you actually." She said propping her self up with one arm. Batman came up on the big screen "You have a mission, get ready." Everyone was ready when Batman arrived. "Your mission is simple."


	6. Meet Bane

**Disclaimer: I only own Redwing**

_"Your mission is simple." Batman said_

Redwing sat behind Superboy in the bioship, her costume was solid black other than her wings. Even her bandana and goggles were black. Aqualad jumped out just outside the border and swam though the water, turning off the motion sensors. Redwing was the next out and cleared the area " clear." she said. Miss Martian, robin, Kidflash and Superboy jumped out.

Robin disappeared after meeting up with Aqualad. Redwing fell into old maneuvers and flew low to the ground weaving through the trees "two sentries, they will meet each other before they meet us." she said. Aqualad nodded. Kidflash bolted ahead looking for Robin. redwing shot after him blocking bullets with her wings. She proceeded to shoot the men with the stingers smiling as they fell limp to the ground. Superboy took out the rest and Bane with Robins help. Redwing finished off the centuries and helped tie them up. She sighed as robin and KidFlash started to argue.

"Ladies, Ladies you're both pretty." She pushed her way between them. Bane chuckled. Redwing spun to look at him and moved so she was in front of him and knelt in front of him. "Something funny Señor." she asked.

"Your teammates, Chica." Bane responded. Miss Martian appeared next to Redwing and tried to read Bane's mind. She huffed in annoyance

"I can't. He's reciting futball scores in spanish." Miss Martian said.

Redwing snorted with amusement as she stood up "¿Brasil?" she asked.

Bane nodded "Sí." Redwing smiled shaking her head. "I'm trying to get my home back." Bane said looking at Redwing, who was silent for the time being.

Redwing looked at Aqualad, he motioned for her to choose. "K, Señor say we help you. How do we get in?"

Bane smiled "I'll show you." Redwing considered it for a moment and cut the ropes in one swift motion. Bane stood and led them through the jungle. He stopped at the edge of a cliff and they saw a factory. Redwing was on the ground watching Bane. bane headed towards a hill and pulled off a door. Superboy and Redwing following him. Redwing went in first followed by the rest of the team. Bane opened the door and he slipped through the gap, that Robin had a hard time getting through. She silently flew up to the top of a stack of crates. She cringed feeling Miss Martian.

^Everyone here?^ Aqualad asked. He got an assortment of yesses as a response and Redwing thought ^Read ya loud and clear and ain't too happy about it.^ She sighed as Kidflash ran out. She swooped down shooting guards with parts of her wings and Widow stings.

She hovered in front of Sportsmaster, they looked at eachother before Redwing threw a blade at his feet. Sportsmaster jumped and she slugged him in the face before kicking him away. He caught the side of her leg with a knife. Aqualad and Superboy took out the monster muscle. Sportsmaster ran to the helicopter and quickly left. Miss Martian hit a detonator and the helicopter's tail blew up. Cobra got away and Bane was tied up on the cliff watching as his factory blew up.

Redwing landed on the ground next to Miss Martian leaning on the Martian and put more pressure on her good leg. Megan put an arm around Redwing and felt the biotech in her clothes. They got back to the bioship and Redwing pulled her right leg up into her lap and wrapped it tightly. The side turned red quickly. THey headed back to Mt. Justice. Redwing kept pressure on the wound, Superboy taking over when she passed out from blood loss. He carried her to the infirmary ward. Martian Manhunter met him there and took Redwing and set her on a bed. He set to work fixing her leg. She came to while he was pulling bullets out of her arm. She said nothing while he worked on her leg. Manhunter looked at her slightly surprised to see she was meditating. "I can give you some pain killers." He said.

She flinched and looked at him "I've been through worse." SHe said.

He nodded "I'm sure you have." he said as he finished wrapping her leg and brought her the chart. Jasmine glanced over it before setting it on the table. "Can I get up?"

"Yes. But I don't recommend it." Manhunter replied helping her sit up. She let her wings come out "I like loopholes." she responded. Manhunter smiled and shook his head and followed her out to the main room.

"You had us worried for a second." Aqualad said.

Redwing smiled "I can pull through anything." she flew over the couch and sat down putting her feet up on the coffee table.

Wally plopped down next to her "glad your ok. Hey!" he yelled as she took his bag of chips. Jasmine smiled and ate a few before tossing the bag to Superboy. Manhunter smiled seeing she was adapting to the team. SUperboy tossed the bag to Robin who ate a few. Wally ran after the bag. Robin tossed the bag up and Megan caught it and ate a handful before tossing it to Aqualad who tossed it back Jasmine. She caught it with ease and dropped the bag in surprise. Wally caught them before they hit the ground.


	7. Calling Home

Jasmine pulled out the cell phone and unlocked it, she smiled seeing she somehow had JARVIS. The team gathered around her to look.

"Hey Jarvis." She said

"Hello Miss Nightshade. I detected your phone and have spent the last twenty hours getting to it." The AI said "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Jasmine replied "I've made some new friends."

"According to the signal, you are in a dimension Doctor Richards accessed once and then couldn't find it again. Till now, that is. There seems to be some sort of interference keeping him from creating a portal to you." JARVIS said

Jasmine processed this "Whats the number? What's homes number?"

"Ours is M-616. The world you currently are in is DC-16." The AI replied.

"Parallel Dimensions. How is everyone back home?" Jasmine asked.

"Master Barton and Miss Romanoff are currently on a mission. Master Stark is in his Lab with Dr Banner. And Captain Rogers is looking for the Winter Soldier." JARVIS said

"Put me through to Stark, please. and give me visual." Jasmine said and set the phone on the table as she brought up a hollow screen. She made it bigger as it connected.

"Hey Stark." She said and laughed when the billionaire jumped. "Jar gave me access, routing 417."

Tony and Bruce moved so they could see the screen. Both had equally shocked looks on their faces. "Jaz! Your alive!" Tony exclaimed "Who's with you?" he asked after calming down.

"Young Justice this is Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Guys this is Young Justice. Wally, Supes, Megan, Kaldur, and Robin." she pointed at each as she mentioned them. The screen split to show A blond man sitting at a cafe table.

"Hey Steve." Jasmine said

"Redwing." the soldier responded. Robin reached for the phone and got his hand slapped away. The screen staticed.

"Jay let me know when you got better signal." She said and closed out the screen.

"So, They're Heroes?" Robin asked

"Yeah. Stark is known as Iron man." She brought up a picture of him in the Mark 7 armor. "Bruce is the Hulk." She brought up a picture of the Hulk "And Steve is the living Legend, Captain America." She brought up his picture, then four more. "The big Blond is the Norse god of thunder, Thor. My mentor, Clint AKA Hawkeye, is the archer. Then his partner, a former Russian assassin, Black Widow." She made each image bigger depending on who she was talking about, she brought up the last one. It had two men in it. One looked harmless in a suit, the other was a black man in a black duster with an eye patch. "Technically I'm not supposed to have this picture. Eye patch is SHIELD Director Nick Fury and the suit next to him is Agent Phil Coulson. Together they put together the Avengers." Redwing smiled as she talked.

Wally looked at Bruce and then a picture of the Hulk. "How is he the Hulk?"

"Gamma radiation. When Bruce gets angry the Hulk comes out." Redwing said and brought up a video of Bruce's transformation.

"Like Blockbuster." Superboy said.

"Not exactly, but having to fight Hulk when he goes on a rampage helped with fighting Blockbuster." Jasmine said turning to look at the clone

"I'm going to need to look at your phone." Batman said. Redwing glared at the dark knight and put it to her chest "Mine."

"Can I scan it?" Batman asked.

Redwing flew up and hovered in front of him "You mean reverse engineer it." She said and let him scan it.


	8. Schooled

**Next Day:**

Black Canary came in with Martian Manhunter. Megan hugged her uncle.

"I'm here to train you. I think Redwing should start." Black Canary said.

Redwing took off her jacket and top shirt, showing off a black tanktop as she stepped into the circle. Black Canary kicked at Redwings head. Jasmine ducked and threw an uppercut. Black Canary staggered back and let Jasmine take another swing. Black Canary went and kicked out Redwing's legs. Redwing flipped onto her hands and landed in a crouch.

Young Justice watched as one of jasmine's wings came out on her right arm.

Redwing threw the blades at Canary's feet and kicked the mentor in the chest while she was distracted. Black Canary landed on her back. The floor lit up **BLACK** **CANARY** **FAIL**. Young Justice looked amazed. Jasmine's wing retracted and the skin healed up, she helped Black Canary up.

"Anyone see what I did wrong?" Black Canary asked.

"you got distracted and left an opening which Jaz took." Robin said. Black Canary nodded.

Superboy stepped up "I could take you." Redwing faked a cough to cover a snicker. Black Canary took down Superboy three times and left him so advice 'Channel your anger'.

Batman came in with a mission.

Redwing teamed with Robin and Superboy. Redwing maneuvered easily on her motorcycle, She swerved around to Robin and said "This is No Skycycle but it is a sweet bike. Handles like a dream." Robin chuckled hearing her and watching her show off. Superboy grunted and zoomed ahead. Robo Monkeys flew out of the corn field and attacked the truck. Redwing and Superboy ditched their bikes and attacked the monkies. Robin sighed and put his bike in battle mode and sliced off monkeys with his birdarangs.

Several Monkeys jumped to Redwing forcing her to crash, she sliced them off with her wings. After the brief fight the monkeys got away with the android. Superboy chasing after them.

Robian went back to Redwing and helped her up. Redwing hissed at the motion and adjusted how she sat, so she could see the wound torn open on her leg.

"You have a lighter?" She asked surprised when she was handed one.

"Well aren't you a boy scout." She muttered. He watched as she flicked it open and ran the Flame under one of her blades. It started to heat up she grabbed a stick and bit on to it as she pressed the heated metal against the wound, stopping the bleeding. Robin cringed as she spit ou the stick and stood up. She pocketed the lighter "C'mon we gotta find Supes."

Robin hacked the robot's main frame "They're headed to Gotham."

The two headed for Gotham where they met up with Kidflash.

"Thats my school" Robin said as Redwing looked over his shoulder to see the map. She looked up judging the distance.

"Lead the way." She said taking off to fly over him.

They crashed through the skylight upon arriving. Reds wings were gone as she landed foot first on Amazos face and flipped off. She landed ina superhero crouch grinning. She dodged an Atom blast.

The Android focused on her "_MARTIAN MANHUNTER"_ the android phased through Superboys attack. The Kryptonian snarled.

"Channel your anger." Redwing called out to him dodging another Atom Blast.

Superboy closed his eyes taking a deep breath then nodded. He went for Izo.

Izo screamed scrambling away "Amazo protect your master! Priority Alpha." Izo yelled running into Redwing.

She grabbed his shirt collar "Lets play keep away!' She flew up still holding onto the scientist. She threw him to Superboy. He caught Izo before throwing him into the bleachers. Izo groaned.

"_MARTIAN MANHUNTER" _Amazo phased as an arrow passed through him. The android looked at Redwing as she landed in front of him. The wings folding up neatly.

"_Superman"_ Amazo said as Superboy's fist entered his head. Redwing raised an arm to shield from the resulting explosion. She smiled then slow clapped, "beautiful, just beautiful."

Conner chuckled at the snide comment. The two watched as Robin dismantled the android.

"Yall are kinda late for the party." She said as Aqualad and Miss martian entered.

They went back to Mt Justice. Jasmine refused any medical help and Superboy admitted he was ready to train with Black Canary. Robin held up the arrow accusing the League of following them. Green Arrow pulled out one of his arrows and it didn't match.

Jasmine wound up watching Supes and Canary spar. Throwing in commentary every now and then.

She was playing a game on her phone when Wally came to watch. She glanced up and pulled Wally into her lap. A sonic blast hit where he had been.

"Sorry" Canary called

"Its fine." Jaz brushed off then stood helping wally to his feet. "Up for a spar Speedy Gonzalez?" She asked putting the phone away.

Wally shrugged "sure" he stepped into the circle watchung as Jasmine shrugged out of her jacket.

She stepped in falling into a boxing stance.

Canary and Supes stood by to watch.

Jasmine motioned for Wally to make the first move. He rushed her and she sidestepped him, jutting out a foot. Wally tripped stumbling before righting himself. He spun doing the same thing again, getting the same result. Jasmine bought an elbow down on Wallys back as he stumbled. It sent the speedster sprawling. She stepped onto his back leaning down with an arm propped on her knee "Don't rely on your speed." She said simply

-Kid Flash Fail-

"You've worked with speedsters?" Canary asked

"Once or twice. Funny thing is they have the same tactiic. They think they move to fast to be caught or hit." Jasmine said pulling wally to his feet "i learned the hard way you cant rely on your powers. So were going to keep doing this till you take me down."

Wally nodded readying himself and almost got taken out immediately after. Jasmine huffed and pulled him up "Nice try."


End file.
